Slogan Evans
Personality Your name is SLOGAN. You are a very funny man with a knack for COMEDY and MEMES. You also like to play VIDEO GAMES, specifically TOMODACHI LIFE. You also like to make sprites and are good at making stories, but you SUCK AT MAKING ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. You also know how to use VIDEO EDITING SOFTWARE and your Twitter is filled with MEMES as you are A MOTHERFUCKING MEME MACHINE. You also have a habit of SPACING OUT DURING IMPORTANT MOMENTS, and OVERREACTING. Your best friends John Egbert and Rose Lalonde are waiting for you to join the chatroom. What do you do? Appearance Normal Attire- Slogan is a boy with hair similar to Jake English's hair but a bit messier. His hair color is- DUH- black. His clothing consists of a shirt of Bec Noir, and some generic jeans. His shoes are black and white. God-Tier- As the thief of time, he wears a maroon robe with a bright red gear on it. He also has a hood with a curly back, and a sort-of cape. His shoes are black with a red stripe. Dream Self- Looks just like regular Slogan but he is wearing his Derse clothing. Sprite- After his dream self is killed, Slogan fuses it with his kernelsprite, thus making Slogansprite. He is a sprite with a Bec Noir symbol on his chest and Slogan's head. Sprite (Phase 2)- Slogansprite is then fused with a piece of Tavros's legs, thus making Slovrosprite. Looks just like Slogansprite but with a jacket and Tavros's face and horns. The Bec Noir symbol's ears are now the horns in Tavros's zodiac sign. HOMOSUCK- ANOTHER FUCKING BORING. HOMO SAPIEN. REALLY? I THOUGHT. YOU WERE BETTER THAN. THIS CALIBORN. OH WELL, LETS JUST KILL. HIM OFF WITHIN THE FIRST. 5 SECONDS OF THE STORY. Role in Homestuck/Story After the events of Homestuck, Slogan is one of the babies that was sent 5000 years into the future. Because of this, his parents are Jake English and Jade Harley, when they repopulated the Earth using the Ectobiology lab. Using Pesterchum, he eventually makes friends with John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Karkrat, and for his birthday he gets his 8-Ball Modus and a golden blade, thus making his Strife Specibi Bladekind. Then on Christmas Eve Eve, When the moon gets blown up, a piece hits his house, this making him have to stay at Johns house until it is rebuilt. This is where he learns about Rose's relationship and gets in a major fight with her. As revenge, Rose kills his dream self, thus forcing him to fuse it with a kernelsprite. Slogan then forms a strong hatred for Rose, and would put nothing aside to kill her. He also becomes a hero of the town after killing off a gang of criminals by murdering them all with his gold blade. And to have his sprite help him, he fuses it with a piece of random metal that turned out to be a bit of Tavros's robot legs, thus turning it into Slovrosprite. Because of this, he is a good fighter but has PTSD of 2380, thus making him scared of any form of romance and Peter Pan. tl:dr, Slogan becomes good friends with two of the main heroes, house gets destroyed, gets pissed at one of them, and is also a crime fighter. Trivia * Slogan's most prized possession is a ROB the Robot spray-painted gold. * Slogan's gold blade is similar to that of the Masked Man's blade from Mother 3. * Slogan once tried to cosplay as Bec Noir, but the project failed miserably. * Slogan has a book filled with all of the ships on Nepeta's shipping wall. He plans to burn it in his backyard soon. * Slovrosprite ends up becoming best friends with Gcatavrosprite after finding him in the Consort Kingdom. * Slogan embarrassingly likes to call his 3DS a "Multiv3rs3 Communication Devic3." * The copies of Sburb in his room are not the actual game, they are replicas he bought from a museum gift shop. * Slogan likes to read Game Bro, but he also reads Game Grub when Karkrat got him hooked on it, even though he can't read it. * Slogan owns and dreams of being a Flarping master one day, yet the stack of "How to Flarp 101" books in the corner of his room have not even been touched. Gallery